My Everything
by smanfan
Summary: Bellas finally falls for Jacob, but what happens when a certain cold skinned teen returns?/Chp 6 up/ COMPLETED//Bella/Jake///Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**; I own nothing sadly. Everything is copyright Stephenie Meyer.

**Rating**: PG-13; Language, minor sexual references.

**Warning: **This is a Bella/Jacob story, so please be aware of this.

--Story takes place a couple weeks after she starts hanging out with Jake. Very AU obviously.

PS: Reviews are greatly appreciated! (And this is one of my first fanfics, so sorry if anything is off about formatting etc.) + Sorry it is not Beta'ed. 

**MY EVERYTHING**

**By smanfan**

I lay still in my bed, watching the rare golden beams of sunlight filter through my window. It was rarely sunny in Forks, Washington so she should welcome the day with open arms. However, ever since a certain vegetarian had left town, I felt empty inside. Everyone it town knew it too. Charlie, Jessica, Angela, and even Billy Black and his son Jacob down at La Push were aware. Although Jacob probably knew more about it than most.

I did not care though, I drowned myself in a dark pool of sorrow, letting the light of day slowly fade from my life. Without Edward, there was no reason to wake up or enjoy the sunlight. No longer could I wander to the meadow with him and simply marvel at his glistening skin, or hide out in his room listening to sweet melodies his graceful fingers played across the piano keys. My life felt like some old, broken guitar left behind because the owner realized they could never make a truly beautiful song with such a rustic instrument.

I knew Edward did not love me anymore, and I was some broken guitar to him. I was the instrument that had to be handled carefully, for anything could break me, and I was scratched and beaten, not beautiful like a brand new Gibson. I tried to appreciate that at least for a moment in time, such a wonderful creature had been able to love me, the uncoordinated and quiet misfit amongst the human race.

My alarm clock sounded promptly at nine AM, and reached over and slammed down the 'off' button with a little more force than necessary. The black plastic clock fell to the floor with a clunk, but I carelessly left it there. It was Saturday, and I did in fact have plans however unlikely that seemed. I was going down the La Push to hang out with Jacob today. Every day I felt like I wanted to stay home and sulk, but I knew once I saw Jacob's cheerful smile I could help but get a little lost in his joyful mood.

I headed downstairs after pulling on a pair of board shorts, and a t-shirt that covered my blue bathing suit top. Jacob and I had planned this adventure out a few days ago, when they discovered the weather was going to be unnaturally kind to Forks for one day. The sun was shining, and the temperature was hovering at just about seventy, and very warm day, and highly unusual for the season. Of course I decided to take advantage of it by getting Jacob to surfing with me, in hopes hearing my senseless delusions of Edwards voice again.

Charlie greeted me, already at the door with his fishing gear. I bid him farewell and proceeded to grab two pop tarts and threw them in my backpack. Then I ran to my ancient red truck, and ate breakfast on the way down to La Push. I shoved the last bite of the strawberry pop tart into my mouth, as I pulled into the gravel lot that lead down to the beach. Jacob was already there, leaning against the Rabbit , his dark lips pulled back in a familiar grin. Somehow that smile always seemed to reach his dark eyes, lighting them up even though they were almost black.

"Hey Bells" He responded casually, but the happiness was evident in his voice. "Morning Jake, ready to risk our lives?" I asked, jumping out of the truck and looking into the bed where I had put the two surfboards I borrowed from Eric and Jessica. Jacob shook his head, pulling the surfboards out. "Naw, you mean am I ready to risk your life. I think we both know the whole healing super fast things makes me pretty safe." I stuck my tongue out at him, grabbed the board, and headed down to the beach in mock anger. Jacob had told me about the whole werewolf thing about a week ago. I remembered feeling a rush of relief, glad our friendship would survive what had happened to him. However I was wondering if everything I thought was fiction was actually real these days.

"C'mon Bella, wait up, you know it is helpful" Jacob matched his long stride with her short, quick steps. I looked over, waiting for him to convince me of how his healing would help me when I smashed into a rock. "I can save you now, since I won't get hurt I don't have to waste time worrying about myself, I simply have to worry about you staying alive." He said, stopping at the water's edge, still grinning although with a little arrogance this time. "Fine Jacob, you think you can keep me safe? I'm a danger magnet, so I'll bet you can't." I responded with a smirk of my own, two could play this game. Then I ran out into the cold waves, and could hear Jacob splashing through the water behind me.

The waves were a little larger than expected, but that made me welcome them more. I tried to ride a few waves and failed miserably. Jacob seemed to be failing as well, he admitted e never surfed before either. I paddled up beside, the air rushing out of my lungs as I sat up and relaxed on the board. Edward had not said anything, in fact he ad not in the past week. At first my insides cracked into painful pieces at not hearing the sweet velvet sound, but now I somehow found it to not be so painful. Sure I wished I could hear him, but the grinning Quileute boy next to me seemed to make up for some of what was lost.

"Bells" He said, breaking the peaceful silence, and running his fingers through his damp, short black hair. "I think we both suck at this. I say we give up and go ride the bikes." I did not respond right away, rather I found myself staring at Jacob's unusually muscular chest. Sure he was younger than me, but the werewolf genes sure helped him out when it came down to raw muscle. I had seen him with his shirt off before, but never really appreciated what was right in front of me. Right now tiny rivers of ocean water dripped down his russet skin, over the visible muscles that clung to his lean but hulking frame. "Bella?" His voice broke though my not so innocent thoughts, and I could feel my cheeks grow hot with the blush that was no doubt bright on my face right now. "uh, yea sure lets go" I said quickly and started paddling right away. I was praying he did not notice, or at least did not question my new discomfort.

As I got of the surfboard to carry it the remaining way to shore, Jacob did not ask, anything and that was something I always appreciated about him. He knew me inside and out, and also knew when to just leave well enough alone. I certainly could not get a better best friend, even if at times I had to remind him were only that. Except what about what I had been thinking earlier? Was I betraying Edward by thinking like that? I started to criticize myself but put it to a stop. _No, c'mon Bella get it straight for once! He left me! He does not love me! I can't betray a love that no longer exists…._ My thoughts were furious for once, rather than draped in misery of missing the runaway vampire. I had to admit I somewhat enjoyed the new freedom. However my blissful state was cut short as I felt my leg smash into a rock hidden beneath the water, and began tumbling forward at a fast pace towards another rock sticking out of the sand a few feet ahead.

_Woosh!_ My breath was knocked out of me as a warm, but very hard arms reached around and grabbed me. Before I knew it Jacob had completely pulled me around to face him, holding my rather limp form tight against his chest. "Bella? Are you okay?" His brow was creased with worry, his deep brown eyes searching my own for any signs I was injured. I still felt like I could not breathe, but for a much different reason than bleeding or being hurt. Once again I was reacting in an unexpected way to Jacob. I was enjoying being wrapped safely in his arms, and the feeling of having not a single space between us. My heart started pumping an extra beat a minute, and I saw the worried frown leave Jacob's face. It changed to a look in his eyes I had seen many times before. His face was serious, but his ebon eyes were tender with an unrelenting love he felt for her. Usually I turned away at this moment and distracted him, but right now I found I was speechless.

Jacob slowly leaned down, moving one of his large but strangely gentle hands to the side of my face. His eyes never left mine, constantly watching to see if I would push him away. However all I could do was lick my lips in anticipation until his was mere centimeters from my face, our noses almost touching. "Jake…" I mumbled, it was weak resistance, and he saw right through it. In the next second I felt his lips brush over mine, and quickly forgot about my worries.

I did not respond right away, I was too used to being careful to not get killed. But Jacob used the hand still pressed again my back to pull me even closer, as the waves continued to rush around our legs, and the surfboards.. well I did not care where the damn surfboards were. I finally seemed to wake up, and responded to the kiss. I let my hands wrap around his neck, then move up to run my fingers through his still dripping hair. Jacob seemed to sight with content, then out of nowhere picked me up and spun us in a circle. A small yelp escaped my lips, but it was muffled by his own still clinging to mine. We both started laughing, but left our faces still only an inch apart. Jake rested my feet safely on the ground again, and I just stared at him for awhile. I expected to feel torn and confused….. but I only felt elated, free, and in love. I would never forget Edward as my first love, but he had left me, and I no longer felt the need to hold on desperately to what was. Now I could see what Jacob had been trying to tell me, I was seeing what could be. I searched his dark, gentle eyes, and knew my entire future was with the man standing before me. Happiness, safety, actual intimacy, and even children, it was all possible with Jake.

"That was…." Jacob could not stop the smile on his face, or the love that seemed to pump endlessly form his heart and pour out his eyes for me to see. "Perfect?" I responded, a small smile on my lips as well. He hugged me close, and I willing wrapped my arms around his waist, and buried my face in his chest. I breathed in the sweet smell of forest and ivory soap, the comforting scent unique to Jacob. "I love you Bells" He whispered, his chin resting on the top of my head. "I know this took me awhile, but I love you too Jake. You're my best friend, and… just… everything." I spoke softly, with no better way to explain the avalanche of emotions cascading through me in this moment. Jacob sighed in agreement, understanding me as always.


	2. He Returns

**Disclaimer**; I own nothing sadly. Everything is copyright Stephenie Meyer.

**Rating**: PG-13; Language, minor sexual references.

**Warning: **This is a Bella/Jacob story, so please be aware of this.

--Story takes place a couple weeks after she starts hanging out with Jake. Very AU obviously..

PS: Thank you so much for the one review I have so far. That's what made me decide to make this story more than a one shot. So please review, so I know people are interested in seeing more of this story! Thanks! + Sorry it is not Beta'ed

**Chapter Two – He Returns**

Later that evening I was sitting up at the head of my bead, with Jacob sprawled out and consuming the majority of the twin mattress. His head was resting on the footboard, and my own legs were resting across his shins. Even though I knew I did not have to be afraid of touching Jacob, I was not about to jump him or anything. It almost surprised me, since I always felt that with Edward if he was human, we would have been doing a lot more than just kissing. At the same time though, I was happy for this, to know we could still just hang out like the good friends we were… even if there might be a little more to it now.

"So Bells, is it safe to rub it in Quil's face that you're my girlfriend now?" Jacob asked, a sarcastic grin on his lips. But I could see it in his eyes, he really wanted to know if we were officially a couple, or if I was still clinging to Edward. A very small part of me felt doubt, but I pushed it away, knowing that Jake was what I wanted now. But he was not simply what I wanted, no, I found I needed him these days. "Yes, but lets not make a huge thing out of it okay?" I said, already knowing when Charlie found out it would practically be a celebration. Not that happiness was a bad thing, I just did not feel like having all attention focused on me and how I was moving on.

"Allright, deal." He flashed a smile at me, his teeth a vibrant white in contrast to his tanned skin. The he leaned forward and gently kissed me. His warm, almost hot lips brought a very different feeling from the numerous cold kisses I had felt before. But it was not a bad difference at all. I let my fingers run through his satin smooth hair again, enjoying that I could let my hands wander without worrying. He pulled back, now propping himself up with an arm on each side of me. "Deal" I whispered and leaned forward to kiss him again.

The next morning I woke up with a silly grin plastered to my face. I could not help it, the aching hole inside of me seemed to have finally healed over. I stood up and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready for school. However as I stepped out of the bathroom, toothbrush still hanging out of my mouth as I searched for clothes to wear, I got the eerie feeling that I was being watched. My eyes slowly scanned the room, then I rolled my eyes at myself. What was I doing? There were no vampires around to watch me through my window, and certainly none trying to kill me anymore, James was dead.

I stomped down the stairs and greeted Charlie, who still had no idea about Jacob and I. But I was quite sure he was getting suspicious, after all Jake and I did not usually hang out in my room too often. "Hey Dad, your leaving later than usual" I said, taking a sip of the milk I had poured myself. "Uh, yeah, I need to talk to you Bella." I frowned, wondering what strange lecture I was going to get now. Charlie never was very good at the parenting speeches. He zipped up his sheriff's jacket, and began strapping up his holster. I could tell he was fidgeting, trying to put off whatever awkward conversation we were about to have. He started talking while pretending to still be fixing his belt. "Well… are you, are you and Jake being… intimate?" I could see his face getting a little red, and knew my own was bright as a cherry. My stomach was doing somersaults as I stuttered to respond to him. "W-what? Dad! No! I mean, we're sort of… dating I guess now. But god, no! We're not…. Having sex, geez." I was staring at the cracks on a tile in the floor as I said the last part. If I was this embarrassed saying 'sex' how could I possibly be having it?! I heard Charlie sight with relief, and then his tone took on a lighter note. "Oh, all right, good. Because that's not allowed under my roof. I'm glad you finally saw what was right in front of you Bells." Charlie smiled at me, then turned for the door. He yelled behind his shoulder as he headed down the front steps. "Oh and by the way, Jake's not allowed in your room anymore. See you at dinner!" With that Charlie let the screen door shut behind him, and I just stared at his back, a little in shock.

I guess Charlie caught on a little more than I thought. So no more Jacob in my room, that certainly was not pleasing. Before that rule had no effect on Edward, but Jake could not climb into my second story window every night without making a single noise. It seemed we would have to get a little more creative to get any alone time. I sighed, and decided to focus on the presentation I had to give in my English class with Angela second period. I was starting to talk to my old friends again, but I found Angela had never really stopped being my friend even when I fell silent for so long. Now she was my best female friend, and was probably the only one I planned on telling that I was with Jacob now.

The presentation went smoothly, although the teacher did tell both of us we had to speak louder. I knew there was no chance Angela could make her already shaky voice any louder, so I stepped up and read off the last paragraph of our power point a little louder than before. Angela had smile gratefully, and I smiled, glad to know I could at least help out my closest human friend in some small way. It was already last period study now, and I tried to get my mind back on the math homework I was trying to do. The bell rang though, and I decided I could push it off until later tonight. I gathered my things and tossed them in my bag, then headed for the parking lot.

As I walked to my rustic Chevy, I felt like I was being watched again, but told myself I was being paranoid. Knowing too much about the world's supernatural secrets must not be good for one's mental health. I revved up the truck and headed home, the ride was silent from the stereo that had been violently ripped out. I parked my truck and ran up the stairs to toss my book bag on the bed, and find my hiking boots. Jacob was meeting me after school, I had convinced him we should hike through some trails in La Push, far enough in the forest so I could actually see him shift into his werewolf form again. I was dangerously curious about it, and convinced him in the middle of the woods, with miles of space, he could not hurt me while he phased.

I shoved my feet into the boots and laced them up fast as I could, then stood and practically began running down the stairs. However I slammed into something hard and stumbled back. "Ouch" As rubbed the tip of my nose, I felt his warm arms wrap around me. "Sorry Bells, didn't mean to hurt you. Although maybe you should think about slowing the pace since you have a tendency to get yourself bruised?" I could hear the smile in his voice, and smacked him in the chest pretending to be angry at the remark. He leaned down and pecked me on the nose. "There, good as new". I smiled and brushed my lips across his "Almost" I whispered, then wrapped my arms around his neck.

It was about two minutes later when we were both forced to come up for air. I did not expect to get so carried away with one simple kiss. "Okay" I said, still catching my breath. "We better get going, otherwise we'll never leave this room." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door. Jacob simply allowed his hulking frame to be dragged along behind me. "We can stay here, trust me I don't mind" Jacob smirked, a look in his eyes that I could describe as nothing other than desire.

Edward had been crouched in the branches of the tree outside Bella's window, quietly watching her with his golden gaze. He could feel his non existent heart twist as he watched her throw her books on her her bed, wishing he could just go over and talk to her. But he tried to convince himself he was only here to see if she was okay, that meant no communication.

When Jacob entered the room, and he watched what transpired, he once more felt his dead heart. Except this time it was shattered, crumbling to tiny pieces that were far too small to be put back together. A quiet growl left his lips, and took every ounce of control to not leap on that stupid Quileute boy and throw him off the woman he loved. But no, maybe this was best? Bella had moved on and could now have the normal life he wanted for her…. However that argument did not sound so convincing to him now that he had actually seen her in some human's arms, rather than just imagining the scenario in his mind.

_/////Reviews are love! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Let me know any suggestions or things you might want to see happen!_


	3. Whispering Stream

**Disclaimer**; I own nothing sadly. Everything is copyright Stephenie Meyer.

**Rating**: PG-13; Language, minor sexual references.

**Warning: **This is a Bella/Jacob story, so please be aware of this.

--Story takes place a couple weeks after she starts hanging out with Jake. Very AU obviously.

PS: Reviews are greatly appreciated! (And this is one of my first fanfics, so sorry if anything is off about formatting etc.) + Sorry it is not Beta'ed.

**Chapter 3: Whispering Stream**

I pulled the truck into the gravel parking lot of the La Push convenient store. Jacob used to avoid this place all the time before he figured out Sam's gang was actually a pack. Outside the shop I noticed Embry and Quil putting quarters in the soda machine. I pulled the key out of the ignition and the extra loud engine was silenced. Hopping out of the truck, I waved to Jacob's two closest friends. Embry smiled and waved, but Quil could not resist making a face and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Jacob reached around and wrapped his arm around my waist "Hey man, you better keep your eyes where they belong. I know your jealous and all…." Jacob's sarcastic comment was cut off by Quil's groan and rolling eyes. "Please Jake, I can get my own women. Plus I know Bella at least had a thing for me before." He winked at me, and I just shrugged my shoulders, no way was I getting in the middle of this.

"C'mon Jake lets go" I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him behind the store. I could hear his friends, now joined by Jared as well, hooting and hollering behind us. Jacob sighed and quickly caught up with me. "Sorry about those goons. They're just not as mature as me." I rolled my eyes and responded "Oh yeah, I forgot your like double my age right? I don't know if I can be seen with an old man." I smiled and then we continued on into the woods behind the store. I had no idea why Jacob picked the woods here, maybe just in case someone spotted him he would not have to worry as much.

We walked for awhile, probably about forty minutes which included me tripping twice, before Jacob stopped. "Are we far enough out now?" I asked, unable to hide the hint of excitement in my voice. "Yes" Jake looked like he was already concentrating, I automatically started backing away. When I was a good ten yards back, he pulled his black t-shirt off over his head. From here I could easily appreciate his lean muscles rolling beneath his russet skin as he moved. His hands began to shake, then the tremors seemed to grow up his arms and down his spine. It continued until Jacob was a blur of motion, then it looked more like and explosion of reddish brown fur as he landed with a thud on all fours.

It was easy to see Jacob's familiar, and loving dark eyes in the wolf's face. The large canine loped gracefully over the moss covered forest floor over to me, his pants clamped between his jaws. I reached over and grabbed them, then folded them up small as I could and shoved them into my coat pocket. "There" I said, reaching over and scratching behind his ears like I would to a family pet. He tossed his head back and growled, but his tails swaying behind him. "See. I told you it would be okay Jake. I have to admit though, this is still a little weird. Maybe I should take advantage of the fact that you can't talk back though….."

But I found he did not need to be able to talk. Before I knew what had happened, Jacob had used his oversized head to flip me up into the air, then ran beneath me so I landed awkwardly sprawled over his shoulders. "Ugh, thanks for that." I said, trying to regain my breath. I swung my leg over his other side so I was sitting on him more like horse, rather than a dead body tossed on a pack mule. I was going to yell at him for not warning me, but now he was taking off!

I grabbed two handfuls of his thick rust colored fur and held on for dear life as Jacob flew through the rainy forest. It was not quite as fast as Edward, but I remembered he was even faster than other vampires…. So Jacob had to be running pretty damn fast. The trees turned into a green and black blur on each side, like blobs of paint splattered across a canvas. I felt my stomach turn, and quickly decided to shut my eyes, and lean forward to rest my head safely on his thick neck.

I could feel his muscles contracting and releasing in a steady rhythm beneath me, but other than that it was hard to tell he was moving at top speed. We continued this way for about fifteen minutes, until Jacob's quiet whine made me open one eyes carefully. He was walking now, so I decided it was safe to sit up. We ended up near a brook than ran quietly through the woods, weaving between the different trees. Jacob stopped on a large, flat rock that lay almost level with the water's edge. I took that as this was the stopping point, and slid off his back. I almost fell backwards when I landed on the damp rock, but caught my balance with Jacob's massive shoulder. He made a noise that sounded like a throaty cackle, and I punched him best I could. "Shut up Jake!" I gazed around now, taking it all in.

The land to my left was a slight slope, creating a small waterfall effect as the stream run down between roots over rocks worn smooth, then it fell into the glass smooth wide spot right in front of the rock I was standing on. In front of the rock the brook got a little wider, and the dark water ran silently down into the forest, turning left until I could see it no longer, as it was hidden by thick green ferns. When my eyes settled on the ferns, I noticed they were trembling with movement, and felt my heart leap into my throat. Part of me was expecting it to be a vampire thirsting for my blood, but I was relieved to see Jacob in his human form stepping out in his cutoff sweat pants. How did I not see him run off, or reach into my jacket to get those shorts? Jacob certainly had gotten a lot more graceful since I first met him.

"This is beautiful Jake, how'd you find it?" I asked, as he came to stand beside me at the water's edge. "It's called the Whispering Stream. It's another Quileute legend, except this was has yet to be proven true." He said, with an all too knowing smile. I could remember when he thought his tribe's legends of 'the cold ones' were absolutely ludicrous. "So what's supposed to happen?" I asked, already curious to learn more about the Quileute tribe and their history. "Well when you sit here in complete silence, and listen to the waterfall, your supposed to hear the spirits of old Quileute chiefs." Jacob said, sitting down on the smooth grey stone himself, and I followed suit. He continued with his story. "I used to come down here all the time when I was little. If got angry or just wanted to be alone. I figured if I listened hard enough, my Grandfather Ephraim my give me some much needed advice." I reached over, and intertwined my fingers with his. "What was bothering you?" I asked, and that's when Jacob's serious face turned into a smirk. "Oh, I was probably mad I ripped off by the old gumball machine at the store or something." He laughed, and I could not help but laugh with him.

I sat there in Jake's arms for about an hour, both of us listening to the bubbling sounds the stream made. We did not hear any wise voices, but I still felt like I left with a little bit more of Jacob in my heart. It was a tiny detail about him, but I was glad he had shared it with me. Now it felt like we could share that special place together.

Hours later I had finished my homework and was getting ready to crawl into bed for the night. I was still cursing myself for not bringing my camera today to get some pictures of the stream. As I turned around to pull the covers back off the bed, a let out a startled gasp. There was Edward Cullen, standing in the corner of my room like he had for so long, as if nothing had changed. I could only stare at him, speechless, at a loss for words. He looked as perfect as the day he left, well except his eyes darker. Not in the sense that he had not eaten, just gloomy, and pained. Part of me wanted to step closer, and ask him what was wrong…. But then I remembered he did not love me, he did not want me.

"Bella" His smooth voice was soft, a hush whisper moving over the coarse air in my room. He took a very slow step towards, as if he thought I was going to runaway screaming. I took in a shaky breath, trying to focus. Was this real? Or just another dream I was having? That was odd though, since I had not dreamt of Edward since a few days before Jacob and I had become a couple. Jacob. His face was the brightest things in my mind now, and I almost felt guilty for being a little bit happy to see Edward. I did not feel the rush of excitement I used to feel around the cold skinned teen, or the urge to just jump on him, but I still felt like it was an old friend coming back. His voice slithered across the room once more. "Bella, I am terribly sorry for dropping in like this. It is just…. I came to make sure you were okay, and I realized, that I can not stay away from you. I should not have even tried to leave. I love you Bella Swan, I always have and I always will." I could only stare at him, the shock evident in my eyes. This was the moment I had dreamt about for weeks upon weeks, yet now I was speechless.

R&R please! What'd ya think? 


	4. The Vision

_**Thanks to those who reviewed!**_

_**--Don't worry this will be a Jacob/Bella story, we might just hit a few bumps along the way!**_

_**---Sorry if I switch to third person sometimes, I always write third person but for Twilight I wanted to try and stay true to the series, And next time I switch to another character's POV I will try to give ya'll a warning!**_

_**---Okay, so next chapter, here goes!**_

Chapter 4: The Vision

I stood there, without a single word leaving my mouth. Edward had finally returned to my life, and gone on to say he had always loved me. A minute or so went by, and he took another cautious step forward, and looked as if he wanted to reach out to me. It was then that my voice managed to croak out of my mouth. "Then-then why did you leave?" I questioned, as if accusing him of some terrible crime. Edward's face crumpled with despair, as he ran his fingers through his bronze hair. "Bella" He started slowly "I thought I was protecting you by leaving, doing something to keep you safe. But I am a selfish creature, and I have found it more than difficult to live without you. If you let me back into your life, I swear to you I will never leave you again." As he spoke I could tell he meant every word of what he said.

I could feel my heart waging a war inside of me, two sides fighting one another with extreme fervor. One side was starting to win though, and I kept that in mind as I began my shaky reply to Edward's outpouring. "Edward" God how just saying his name again felt good. "Edward, I'm sorry but, I can't." I could feel my own frown begging to turn into a sob, screaming to let the tears run freely down my face. This was the most difficult moment of my entire life, definitely worse than James' teeth sinking into me. I knew for a fact, that if Edward had never left, I would still be lost in love with him. I would still want to be a vampire and live my forever with him. But the fact was he had left, and his absence had changed my life. Jacob was the bright, burning center of my universe now. Jacob Black was my everything. "I'm with Jacob now. You left, and things got hard but…. then Jake was there to pick up the pieces."

Edward nodded silently, his face had turn to a cool emotionless state. It reminded me of when I had first seen him, staring across the cafeteria at me. I knew that expression was a mask, hiding anything he was really feeling. It hurt to know I had caused him to resort to that look again, but there was nothing more I could give to him. His voice broke the thick silence between us "I understand, I am sorry for interrupting your life again. I am happy for you, however twisted that may seem. Whatever makes you happy is what I want for you. Just remember, if you ever need anything…." Edward headed for the window, and was crouched on the sill was he looked over his shoulder to whisper his last words. "I will always be around". With that, I watched him leap gracefully into the darkest night.

When I woke up for school the next morning my head was pounding." Just great, a headache to make my already stressful state even better". I muttered under my breath, making my way to the bathroom to clean up and get dressed. Last night seemed like somewhat of a dream, but my churning stomach told me otherwise. Charlie had already left, so I skipped breakfast and walked to the Chevy. No way was I feeling hungry today.

School was rather uneventful as usual, although I had started to wonder if all of the Cullens were going to pop up again at Forks High School. They did not however, and to my surprise this relaxed me. I could not imagine seeing Edward everyday, with that pained look in his eyes that I knew I was the cause of. However I did miss Alice, I wondered if she was in the area as well….

"Bella? Bella?" Angela's voice broke through my reverie as we walked down the hall together for our last and final class. I looked over, seeing her concerned expression under her black -framed glasses. "Sorry, I'm in a weird place today." I said quietly, and she nodded in response, seeming to think about what to say next. "You want to talk about it?" She offered, a sincere look of sympathy spilled across her features. I knew I could trust Angela, unlike Jessica, with my strange boy troubles. I sighed, and began to tell her what I could about my recent boy issues. "Well, I didn't tell you yet because it's still new…. But I'm dating Jacob Black now." Angela's jaw dropped merely at that, her chin would be on the floor when I finished this story. "And things have been good… actually great between us. But last night, Edward showed up at my house." I left out the jumping through my second story window, some details could not be told to even Angela. The girl tucked some of her curly hair behind her ear, her face clearly showing shock. "Edward Cullen? Your Edward?" She asked, not seeming to believe it much like myself. I just nodded. "Wow, he just shows up after all this time? What happened?" Angela asked, curious but still caring. "He said he still loved me and wanted me back, but I told him I was with Jake now." Silence. Neither of us seemed to be able to grasp that I had really turned away Edward Cullen. "So, your over him now, completely? I mean that's good it's just… are you sure?" Angela asked carefully, not wanting to be too pushy. "Yes" I said, with more confidence now than I had felt all morning. "I have a great thing going with Jake, and after Edward left…. He just hurt me too much for me to see us ever patching things up again." I said softly, Angela nodded.

We had gone through our last class without mentioning the subject again. I was glad to get it off my chest, and Angela seemed to agree with my choice as well which was comforting. I said goodbye to her, and waved to Mike and Ben was I walked through the parking lot to my truck. My heart jumped out of my chest as I noticed dark hair and a pale face standing by the driver's door, patiently waiting for me.

"Alice!" I practically squealed, and cringed inwardly at my own girly behavior. But seriously, it was Alice! I had missed her so much, even if she made me shop for useless things with her, she had been my best friend when I was with Edward. She turned towards me and smiled, her perfect teeth shimmering even though the sun was hidden by grey clouds. "Hello Bella, its great to see you again. I've missed you." When I made it over to my truck she gave me a quick hug. "Same here, how have you been? And… what are you doing here?" I asked, not really getting why the spiky haired vampire was at a school she no longer attended. "I came to see you of course. I know things did not work out with Edward but… I still want to be your friend Bella, if you don't mind." She said, almost seeming a little nervous about it. Alice could see the future, but maybe I had been so mixed up today she could not tell if I would want to bother with her anymore? I smiled though, and told her to get in the truck. Alice quickly obeyed and gracefully danced to the passenger's side.

On the ride home we talked about a million different things. She asked what I had been doing, and I asked about her. Alice told me she and Jasper had taken a little vacation across the globe, visiting numerous battlegrounds and historical war museums. I was surprised at first I knew Jasper was never proud of his history. But Alice said even if he did not like his vampire history, even as a human he had always been fascinated by military strategy and such. I nodded and accepted it, I still knew little about the two blonde 'children' of the Cullen family. Rosalie and Jasper had always been the most distant. Rosalie by choice and pure dislike, Jasper did it more for safety reasons.

By the time we got to Charlie's it seemed like only a minute had passed. I convinced Alice to at least come hang out in my room until Charlie got home, and it was not hard to convince her either. I sat at my computer, mindlessly responding to some e-mails my mother sent, and one from a friend back in Arizona. Alice was searching through my closet, and telling me which shirts and pants went together best, and also looking for any accessories she could scrounge up to match them. I kept typing, and hit send for the last message. I stood up to go and stop Alice from organizing my entire closet, but noticed she was standing still, looking straight ahead. I knew that look, she must be getting a vision, and a strong one. "Bella… I have to tell you something" She said suddenly, slowly turning to face me. I nodded, feeling my face growing pale. Whatever this was, it was serious. "You might want to sit down for this." She said, it was almost hard for her musical voice to sound grave, but it did. I listened, and perched myself on the edge of my bed. "What's going on Alice?" I asked eyeing her cautiously. She took a deep breath, locking her golden eyes on me as she spoke "Bella, I don't know why, but I still see you becoming one of us…. A vampire."

I froze, what did this mean? I was sure I was solid on my choice to stay with Jacob, how could this be? The idea of becoming a vampire never repulsed me, but now I could only think of what it meant for my relationship with a werewolf. "How? Why?" I asked, my voice shaking. Alice shrugged her petite shoulders. "I'm sorry Bella I don't know. I just saw you like I have before as a newborn, but this time you were not with Edward, you were just standing by yourself near a river or something." I wanted to ask more, but Alice headed for the window. "What?" I asked, not wanting her to leave so suddenly, before I could get a better explanation. "Charlie… I'm sure you don't want him starting up with questions about my family." She said , a small frown on her perfect face. I simply nodded, and waved my farewell to Alice. She was right, no need to get Charlie involved. I knew I would see her again, we already agreed to make sure we saw one another at least once a week.

I made dinner mindlessly and barely spoke to Charlie. He noticed my strange mood and kept to himself more than usual. I could not have been more grateful for that. All I could think about was how it would be impossible for Jake to love a vampire. Werewolves and vampires ripped each other's throats out, they did not kiss and hug. Alice did not say how long I had, but I knew it could not be too far off. She said I looked the same as previous visions just , alone now. That meant I still looked pretty young. God… pretty soon my boyfriend would be disgusted simply by my scent! With these depressing, and gloomy thoughts I went to my room and did not succeed in getting any sleep.

I woke up the next morning, grateful it was Friday. The school day dragged on, and I did not take a single note in my classes. In fact I don't think I spoke to a single person today, not even Angela. I had plans with Jacob too, we were supposed to go to the movies. I was already driving to Billy's, but my stomach was in knots. I had to tell him, I had to tell him everything and I knew he would not like any of it. The old Chevy chugged along the dirt road that lead deeper into the reservation, and straight to Billy Black's tiny red house. I pulled into the drive, and saw Jacob striding up from his homemade garage. A huge grin was plastered across his face, lighting up his dark eyes. His ebon hair was a little longer now, falling just past the tops of his ears and a little over his forehead. He was dressed surprisingly nice as well. He wore a white polo shirt that looked like he had put some effort into ironing, and a pair of khaki shorts with brand new white sneakers. I jumped out of my truck and walked over to him. Without a word he wrapped his warm arms around me, and I forgot my troubles for a second or two… feeling completely safe in his arms. I stepped back, looking him over once more. "So what calls for the outfit, and you do look quite handsome as well, but why are you so dressed up?" For most people this might be a regular outfit, but for Jacob it was dressed up. He normally walked around shirtless with cutoff sweatpants on. Jacob ran a hand over his hair, seeming a little embarrassed. "Well…" he muttered "I figured it was our first real date and all, so I wanted to make it special." He continued to fidget with his oversized hands until I grabbed him and kissed him.

"Aw Jake, you didn't have to do that, I wish I put a little more effort into my outfit now. " I said, stepping back and frowning at my plain jeans and long sleeved green shirt. "Don't worry Bells, you look perfect as usual. Shall we get going?" He asked, offering his hand which I accepted immediately. Except we turned away from my truck "Jake where are we going?" I asked, he just smirked "You'll see" He said, bringing me behind his house. I smiled as I spotted his shiny black motorcycle awaiting us, with a black helmet resting on the back seat. "So am I driving?" I asked, strapping my helmet on. Jacob laughed, his entire frame shaking. "Um, no, I want us to get there in one piece." He said and punched him the back as I climbed onto the back of the bike. Jacob revved up the engine and we were off. I rested my head comfortably on his shoulder as we sped over the pavement. The wind rushing past my face was thrilling, in a way I had not noticed before when I was only searching for Edward's voice.

We arrived at the theater early, and remained in the parking lot talking. I was leaning against the bike, with Jacob standing no more than an inch in front of me. I looked up at him with anxious brown eyes. He noticed the change from our light hearted conversation, and paused with what he had been saying. "Jake… I have to tell you something, well some things." I said breaking away from his gaze, feeling my nerves and my cheeks growing red. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything." He said quietly, placing his finger beneath my chin so I had to look him in the eyes again. All I could see in them was love, which seemed unconditional… at the moment. I took a deep breath and went for it. "I saw Edward the other night, he came back for me, but I turned him away." Jacob's hand dropped, but I continued, knowing I would lose my nerve if I did not. "And then I saw Alice, we're still going to be friends and all…. But she had a vision." I stumbled on through the story, my words jumbling together faster as I went. "In her vision I-I… I am still going to become a vampire." I could feel hot tears burning the back of my eyes, but fought to keep them away, and barely managed to succeed. Jacob looked like he had been slammed by a brick wall. Somehow, he seemed small right now, his face distorted with confusion, anger, and sadness.

"What? That leech came back?! Who the hell does he think he is!" I should have known he would have focused on the Edward part of this story. "Jake that's not important, did you hear what I said?" I asked, demanding him to focus. Jacob seemed to suppress his jealously by my request and listened. "I am becoming a vampire one way or another, and soon…" I whispered, my voice cracking and revealing my inner breakdown. Jacob pulled me closer, and I finally let my tears run free as I buried my face in his chest. "Shhh… it's ok Bells, we'll get through this." Jacob kissed the top of my head, continuing to whisper reassurances in my ear. "How?" I asked, still sniffling from my tears, and my voice muffled by his shirt. "I don't know, if anything we can make sure we appreciate the time we do have together. I love you Bella, no matter what." I felt him squeeze his arms around me just a little tighter. "I love you too Jake."

R&R please. Hope you guys liked this chapter.


	5. Love is More Than Legend

_**A/N:Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! Without the reviews I probably would not have the muse continue to a new chapter. So thank you!**_

_**---sorry for the delay, life has been busy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nada!**_

Chapter 5: Love is More than Legend

Jacob and I tried to sit through the movie, and get to be a normal couple for two hours, but I know neither of us knew what happened to the pointless people in the film. We were silent, his hand wrapped around minds silently moving through what we now knew. I was to become a vampire, one way or another. We left the theater and drove back to La Push without saying anything, in that moment I was more than grateful for the motorcycle. At least being on a bike make not speaking an easy, not awkward thing to do. When we pulled into his driveway, the lights were already off in the little red house. Billy must have gone to bed. Jacob immediately led the way to his tiny garage, and I had followed quietly.

Now we were sitting side by side, on an old wooden bench pushed against one wall inside the garage. It was a hand made bench, Billy made it years ago so he could sit out here with Jake and teach him how to work on the Chevy which was now mine. Jacob had told me it was before Billy had his wheel chair, but he already could not stay on his feet for long. Right now I certainly felt like I could not stand…. Or move.

"Bella, there has to be something we can do. Have the blood su-… I mean Alice, find out why you're a vampire." Jake said with desperation, breaking the heavy silence first. I frowned, taking a moment to think before replying. "Jake, it's not like that. I know Alice is searching for everything she can, but her vision are based on people's choices. The problem is we have no idea what decision is effecting this. She said the vision was concrete, clearer than she typically sees them." I sighed, seeing Jacob's face fall. "That means it's pretty much bound to happen, but neither of us know what choice has been made to change my future like this." When I finished Jacob looked angry now, furious, his arms were shaking. Tremors were rolling up his arms and into his shoulders. Part of me wanted to back away, to avoid the scars I knew Emily had, I could save Jacob the regret. But I stayed, lacking the fear a human should have as usual. "Jake calm down, what is it?" He seemed to gain some bit of control and replied, his voice spitting through his clenched jaw. "Cullen, I bet he thinks he can get you back if he turns you! That leech is going to bite you just to try and make you love him again! I know it!" I shook my head, I could not believe that. "No, Edward would never do that, no matter how much he is hurting. Jake please believe that!" Jacob did not calm down though, his entire body was shivering now. "Jake! Alice would see Edward in the vision if that were the case, she can track him better than anyone, even me!" Finally I seemed to get through to him, and his form seemed to become stable again. I let out a breathe of air, I had not realized I was holding my breath.

"Sorry Bells, I'm freaking out here. We've barely gotten the chance to start, and now I feel like we're coming to an end." I had never seen Jacob even get close to crying before, but I was sure his dark eyes were brimmed with tears right now. I was the girl, and took advantage of that fact, tears silently but freely slid down my cheeks. "I know" I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me. I shut my eyes, breathing in the woodsy scent that came with being near Jake. I had to remember it, make it an important human brain so when I changed, I could find it in my muddy mess of human memories. I tried to carve everything about Jacob into my brain, his hot skin, his strong arms, and those dark eyes that could light up a night sky. All these things I had to remember, because they would son be lost when I changed. When I became a vampire, and was forced to live out eternity alone.

"Bella there has to be a solution to this. I'll even talk to Alice, work with her to change the future." Jacob said softly, after about ten minutes of silence. I knew he would suffer being around a vampire for this, to try and save me, but I shook my head sadly. "It won't work Jake. Edward once told me her tried to change the future when he met me. Alice saw him falling for me, and he tried to fight it but it didn't work." I knew deep down, that if what Alice saw was my destiny, there was not a damned thing we could do about it. One thing I knew for sure, I had never seen Alice so confident about a vision before, she seemed to see now way around this one.

Jacob and I sat in each other's arms for hours. Sometimes in silence, other times we would talk about random things or important things. Jacob told me he had known I was everything he had ever wanted the moment we met . I had told him how he was the only one that had been able to bring me through what I had considered the absolute hell of my life. Jake had been my angel, swooping in to save me, and flying away to a brighter sunrise where life could start again. That conversation did bring us to something I had worried about before, and been to afraid to ask. But now that my time was limited, I had to know.

"Jake, I know you love me but…. Why haven't you imprinted on me? What if you find someone else… I mean, I must not be your soul mate right? Quil knew right away and so did Sam…." Jacob cut me off before I could finish, grabbing my arms and looking my in the eye. "No, no. Bella I don't need to imprint on you to know I love you, and your everything to me. Love is more than those stupid legends. I don't give a damn if they are all true either, because you're the only girl I'll ever want. No one can change that, and I'm certainly not going to let ancient tribal rules tell me who my soul mate is." I put my hands on each side of his face, just getting lost in his eyes for a moment. He meant every word he said, I could see that easily in his eyes. I was not sure if it was possible to love anyone this much, but I thought my heart could burst right now, unable to find room for all the devotion, affection, and love I felt for Jacob Black. I pulled him closer and kissed him, the only way to express everything I was feeling right now. I knew not to worry anymore.

Jacob was right, we had never been normal in this first place. He was a werewolf who had fallen for a girl who ran with vampires. I was a clumsy girl who managed to get wrapped up in the supernatural world many times. We both broke all the normal rules, why not break one more? And prove our love was stronger than anything the world had to throw at us.

A week later, nothing had changed for the better. I saw Jacob every day after school now. We had to make the most of the short amount of time we had, and we never knew for sure when that time would be up. Charlie got used to Jake eating dinner with us each night, although I had to make twice as much food with him around. The first night he ate over Charlie had been quite grumpy he had been unable to get seconds, so I was sure to fix that the following evening. Alice even visited one night while Jacob was over and we all tried to figure out more about the issue. Alice did have some interesting news though as I remember.

Flashback//The previous night//

_Jake was sprawled out on my bed, his head at my feet, while I was curled up on my pillows at the head of the bed. Alice was sitting in the corner, in the rocking chair that used to be Edward's. "Alice can't you just think really hard and make your little powers work?" Jacob asked, getting aggravated after an hour of talking about how to stop the whole vampire thing. Alice was trying to be polite, but I could tell she was getting frustrated. "No mutt I can not! I care about Bella too, I know she does not want this, you think I want her to be unhappy? I'm trying here!" Alice snapped, she had not called Jake a dog at all since she found out I was with him… she certainly was stressed. She seemed to regain some of her cool though and started speaking in a more typical musical note. "But, I have gotten a few weird flashes of accidents. I can not tell if they are substantial though. Most of them are pretty foggy. All of them are you Bella, falling and hitting your head… in one a tree fell down in a storm we are supposed to get next week and hit your truck, and in another… I think, but I am not sure, a car…. A car hit you."_

Present Tense//

After talking into the early morning hours we had determined that since I was so accident prone, I was going to get hurt and someone was going to change me in order to save me. We had no idea who the vampire was though, the face was always cloudy in Alice's visions. The three of us decided it was because the situation was not yet determined either, so it depended on how I was injured, and who ended up being the closest vampire. Jacob had voted Edward as the number one candidate to change me, but I ranked him number two, with Alice as number one. I knew Edward did not want me to have his life, he thought it was a road to hell. Plus Alice had already said she was unsure if she could watch me die and do nothing. Our only other option was Carlisle, since had had the control and unending sympathy for such an act. It seemed we would just have to wait and see what happened. Alice had determined that even if I avoided some of the situations, fate somehow seemed out to get me, and eventually I would be turned. That part of the vision never changed. I was always alone, by a stream with an unreadable expression in my blood red eyes.

Rrrring! The bell sounded for last period and I gladly left. I had not been focusing on a word in class anyways, my life was to insane right now. I had to cherish my time with not only Jacob, but Charlie and Angela too. I passed Tyler, Jessica and Mike in the parking lot, and even stopped to make friendly conversation with them. Jessica had gotten over her grudge and once more enjoyed sharing my spotlight which I had earned in school since I was dating the very muscular, bad ass guy who showed up on the motorcycle sometimes to pick me up. No one else knew too much about Jacob, and Angela told me some of the rumors were that he was twenty five and fought in illegal boxing matches behind bars in Port Angeles for money. That one I laughed at, whoever invented that was quite creative.

I finished up the conversation and waved to Tyler, Mike, and Jess then headed for my truck. I was glad to know I was heading home, for an afternoon full of Jacob. I hopped into the cab, and pulled the hood down on my rain coat. The rain made small streams down my window, and I cranked up the heat. Then I proceeded to pull out of the lot in my rumbling red truck.

I turned a corner slowly, the roads were getting slick as the rain started to turn to a down pour. I squinted to see through the windshield to the road ahead, and oddly noticed someone crossing the road. Wait, they were not crossing the road, rather standing in it. I slammed the brakes, startled at who had a death wish in the tiny town. Then I reminded myself that Forks could be just a rainy pergatory at times, and figured the insistent rain had finally driven someone over the edge. However, when a pale set of hands raised in sympathetic apology, I knew immediately who was standing out in the rain soaked road. It was Edward, drenched to the bone, but not seeming the least bit concerned by this. His bronze hair looked dark brown as the wet strands stuck to his forehead, and water ran down his smooth pale skin. He was as beautiful as always, but I already knew not worry that my feelings for Jake were real.

I pulled the truck off onto a small dirt shoulder on the road, and pulled my coat securely on. Edward had already darted to the side of my truck, gazing at me with honey colored eyes drenched in despair. "Bella, I am so sorry it seems your stuck with my own fate. But I promise, I would never change you if that is not what you desired." I nodded, wrapping my arms around myself to try and keep out the rain. "I know Edward, I'm not worried about you trying to steal me or something. Even if we're not together, your still a good guy, nothing changes that." I looked up at him, and he looked like he did not believe me as usual. His eyes wandered to the forest for a moment, then looked back at me. He seemed torn, as if trying to decided something important. When he spoke, his voice was much more tense than before. "Well, I just needed you to know that. I truly am sorry about all the pain I have caused, and am still causing you." With that, Edward started to turn away, but his for went rigid when a low grumbling echoed from deep within the green forest.


	6. I Still Love You

_Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, except my own copy of the twilight saga!_

**Chapter 6: I Still Love You**

With that, Edward started to turn away, but his for went rigid when a low grumbling echoed from deep within the green forest. "What is it?" I asked, the first thought on my mind was Victoria for some reason. But then, lumbering through the trees came Jacob's large frame. He was shaking his head, droplets of water cascading into the already wet air around him. He paused on the edge of the road, taking in a deep breath with a grimace plastered to his russet skin. When he took another step closer, I noticed the small tremors moving up his arms. It almost like he was shivering from the cold, but I knew that even in his old jean shorts Jake was plenty warm in the rain.

Edward shifted into a crouch, a defensive stance taking over his body. I could tell he thought he was protecting me, but I also knew there was no reason for my ex to be protecting me from my boyfriend. So I quietly stepped around Edward, who looked quite taken a-back at my behavior. Apparently he did not trust Jake's control like I did. I stopped by Jacob's side, and reached out to touch him but let my hand drop when I saw he was still shaking quite a bit. "Jake, take it easy, what's wrong?" I searched his face for an answer, and only found him still giving Edward a glare seething with rage. His dark eyes looked like they just might be bordering on insanity. "You…" He spat through clenched teeth, the words barely making it out of his tense lips. Edward's lips curled back into a snarl in what I assumed was a reaction to one of Jacob's thoughts. I could tell both of them were trying to keep their cool right now, and Edward seemed to be winning that battle more than Jacob right now. His entire body was trembling now, the shivers running up his spine like a sort of spasm.

The silence only disrupted by rain and a few quiet growls finally got to me. Whatever was going on, Jacob was just using his thoughts to get to Edward. "Guys, what the hell is going on?!" I rarely yelled, but I could hear my voice a note higher than usual, and if it not for the rain it would have echoed. Edward immediately snapped out of his trance, and straightened up his posture. Jacob however continued to border on phasing, not the least concerned by my uproar. I knew he had heard me though. Anyone else would have said Jake ignored me, but I knew he heard every word, and was just a little lost in his own emotions right now. Jacob would never have the practiced control over himself that Edward had, but it was just another thing I loved about him. Jake had the ability to just get lost in the moment, and in his own feelings. Edward had always been too worried and far to in control of himself for anything like that.

"He's" Jacob grunted the first word, and I knew I had been right thinking he heard me. "He's trying to change you!" Jacob's eyes never left Edward who had become silent, only staring at me right now. I looked over at Jake, and this time grabbed his arm. The feeling of my cool skin seemed to grab his attention, and he finally turned to look at me."Jake, cool it. Edward just wanted to talk, to tell me he _wasn't _going to be the one to change me. Two minutes ago he promised he would not touch me unless I said so." I pleaded with him, and could see his dark eyes soften. But then Jacob did the wrong thing, he looked at Edward, and saw the loving gaze he was giving me in that moment. That was it, Jacob snapped. "Please, leech! I see how much you want her back! Your just lying to get her to trust you enough so you get the chance to bite her!" He never actually ripped his arm away from me, but the shaking tremors turned into an explosion that threw me backwards. I assumed Jacob was phasing, and somehow hit me as I felt a blow to my stomach before I smashed into a tree and slumped on the forest floor. My now hazy eyes tried to find their figures, and I managed to make out a large wolf chasing after a vampire clearly trying to avoid him.

They looked so far away though, could I really have been tossed so far? I decided I had to get up and stop this nonsense. But when I tried to lean forward I was only shocked by a terrible pain flashing through my body. The pain was enough that I almost blacked out, but fought to keep conscious. I opened my eyes again, and could still feel the rain pouring down on my now still form. I must be lying in a puddle, I could feel dampness pooled around my face and soaking through my shirt. My eyes traveled down to the cool, smooth rock I was laying on, and noted the puddle was a disturbing crimson red.

Then it clicked. This was it; this was the moment Alice had been seeing. The reason she could never really lock onto it was because Jacob was involved. I could hear voices around me now, and the dim shuffle of steps across the dirt. First I heard Edward, then a snarling sound that slowly transformed into a very human sob. Jacob, my Jacob, sobbing with despair at the sight of me. As soon as I heard the sound, remorse flooded through me, and my decision was made. I could not allow myself to die, and let Jacob believe it was his fault. My eyes searched for Edward, finding him leaning over me now. My voice came out in a rough croak, it was much harder to speak than I suspected. "Do it, go ahead, I'm telling you to." I watched his face crease with sadness, and indecision. He shook his head slowly, murmuring softly to me "No Bella, you don't want to be a vampire, remember?" I shook my head with as much force as I could will into my body. It felt like I was crying, but I was unsure if the streams of dampness were blood or tears. "Please Edward, change me now, before it's too late." I could see it in his honey eyes, he was arguing with himself now. Probably debating the morality of such an action, and also if I would be able to survive him biting me. None of us knew if Edward had the control Carlisle did, the control needed to bite a human and not feed.

My vision started to go, but I could feel Edwards cool lips brush against my neck. I barely heard him whisper "I'm so sorry Bella", and then his sharp teeth sunk into my neck. I screamed, but after a few seconds quieted down, ragged breaths shaking my body. I kept telling myself this was for Jacob, so he would not live the rest of his life in guilt. I had to live so I could tell him I was not mad, that I did not blame him. The fire like pain seared through my veins, and I had no idea if Edward had stopped or not. The pain consumed every corner of my mind, and I found I lost the image of Jake's face I had been clinging to dearly to.

While I was lost the burning inferno that wreaked havoc on my body, my mind regained some control. I wondered if Jacob was okay right now, or if Edward had been tempted to drink my blood which was spilt across the rock beneath me. Also, since I was becoming a vampire, what would happen to my relationship with a particularly loveable werewolf?

The time had passed, it felt like an eternity but it was over. The volcanic heat had left my body, and now I found the rock beneath me felt like silk brushing across my skin. My eyes slowly opened, and viewed the forest canopy with such clarity I took in a shocked breath. Then there was the taste of the air over my tongue. I could taste dust, bits of dirt in the air, the dampness of a drizzle in the air, and a tangy animal taste that almost was unwelcome to my new senses. I peered around, noticing I was not on the same rock I had been when I fell. They must have moved me to a safer place, deeper in the forest it seemed, since the cars I could hear on the road sounded at least a couple miles off. Oh no…. But what if only Edward brought me? What if Jacob could no longer bear the sight of me?

I dreaded sitting up and letting reality smack me in the face, but it had to be done. I leaned forward, and noted how body reacted the instant I thought of moving. Every movement I made felt so smooth, and easy, without the least bit of strain. I smiled, unable to contain a tiny bit of joy at my new found grace. I stood up, and carefully examined my surroundings. My brain sought out any dangers first, before it allowed me to focus on the fact that Edward was standing a few yards away, next to a thick cedar tree. "Bella? Do you feel all right?" His velvet soft voice flowed perfectly through the air, the musical notes hitting my ears with unfamiliar clarity. "Yes I-" I started to speak but was shocked with the sound that escaped my lips, that certainly was not me. No, it sounded so much better! "I'm okay." I responded with a sheepish grin. Edward stepped forward, nodding slowly. He still looked gloomy, knowing the now difficult state of my relationship with Jacob.

"Ja-" Edward started to say something, but I did not even listen when I heard the rustling of leaves behind me, and found a scent in the air that I knew to recognize as the enemy. The scent was heavy, almost animal like but far too strong for anyone with good taste to enjoy. My body whipped around, facing the opposite direction. My body was crouched, my muscles tense and ready to spring. I did not mean to do it, but I felt my lips curl back from my teeth in a silent snarl. Then my eyes locked onto the hulking frame of Jacob and I immediately stopped. I stepped backwards, shaking my head. "Jake I-" I could see his body trembling, but he was trying to keep himself under control, fighting his instincts. I wanted to cry, but for some reason the tears just would not come. He did not say anything, just stared at me for awhile. He probably hated me now. I tried to not think about what my new physical state meant for us, I just could not deal with all of this right now.

So I turned and ran, ran as fast as my new strength would take me. Soon enough I was flying through the forest, but nothing appeared as a blur as I ran. I could heard the distinct sound of foot steps behind me, and knew it was Edward. Except I wished to heard the steady beat of paws following me instead. I moved faster, and strangely the sound of Edward faded as well. I assumed it was impossible that I could run faster than he… although I was a newborn if that helped. Alice had told me if I changed, my human blood would make me stronger for awhile, did that mean strong enough to out run Edward? I was unsure of that fact until I heard the clear sound of water running. I slowed my pace, still surprised at my own smooth movements, I looked down to make sure the feet moving were really mine. They were, and when I looked up I could see the stream Jacob had taken me to. This was why Edward stopped, I was on Quileute land now, breaking the treaty. But had it not already been broken by Edward changing me?

I could hear no oncoming pack of wolves to tear me up, so I pushed the muddled thoughts aside. I settled myself on the rock Jacob and I had sat upon, which now felt strangely silken. I peered into the black waters of the stream, and gasped at my own reflection. My eyes were blood red, as Alice had foreseen. My face was a shade paler than before, and any imperfections on my skin were gone. The eyes I found disturbing, sinister, a good reason for Jake to hate me…. They told the tale of the monster I had become. It was odd now, to see being a vampire from Edward's point of view. Except deep down I knew I only felt this way due to Jacob, because he must think I was evil. So this was the future Alice had seen, the one I could not outrun. Here I was, a vampire, alone, and sitting by the stream she had seen. It had all come true no matter how hard we fought it.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered, not able to raise my voice higher for fearing Sam or Jared might hear me. But right now I prayed Ephraim Black's wise voice would speak through the gurgling sounds of the small waterfall, and tell me what to do. I listened closely, confident my new hearing would find a voice if there was one. Surprisingly enough, I heard a low rumble, and felt a wave of awe rush through me. So the spirits were here? The rumbling noise became louder, rougher, and angrier. I realized my own mistake and in an instant I was on two feet and backing away from the werewolf I knew was going to appear. My eyes scanned the thick forest, eventually falling on a large black canine pushing through the bushes, with a brown wolf at one flank and a grey and black one at the other. It was Sam, along with Embry and Quil. I recognized them easily in their wolf form from spending so much time with Jake and the pack since we had started dating. However our closeness when I was human did nothing for Sam now, as his muzzle curled up into a malicious growl. His large fangs were gleaming, clicking together in angry snaps and ready for use. Quil and Embry growled quietly at his sides, but I could see they were slightly more sympathetic to me, maybe they could actually tell I was still in here somewhere.

"Sam, please…. I didn't mean for this to happen. Just let me explain, and I promise I'm not going to hurt anyone I swear." My voice was oddly steady even though I felt my gut twisting with nerves. Sam shook his massive black head, his ears laying flat against his skull. I knew what he was thinking, he figured I was a crazed newborn with no control… no matter what. The tribe came first for him, and sadly I understood that. I braced myself for their attack, giving in now because there was no way I could hurt any of them. I supposed I could sacrifice myself for the greater good….

Sam sprang forward, but then there was a flash of rust red and a loud crack. My eyes followed the blur of motion, and my jaw dropped as I recognized Jacob. He had countered Sam's attack, coming out of nowhere and throwing himself against his own alpha. And for what? To protect me, a blood sucker? They were wrestling with one another now, but Jake seemed to be winning. His paw swiped across Sam's shoulder, his claws dragging down his fur while his jaws locked on right behind the black wolf's ear. I heard a yelp, and then Sam backed off, his fur still raised along his spine. They stared at one another, and Jake seemed ten times bigger as he snarled and snapped at Sam. To my surprise the trio turned tail and took off into the woods, running until I could not even hear them anymore.

My mind was going crazy now… what the hell just happened? Had Jacob really just jumped in a fought off his own brothers to save a vampire? Part of me desperately hoped he might still love me, but I pushed that emotion down. No, Jake probably just saved me out of guilt or a remaining affection he felt for the human Bella. He was probably going to tell me to leave now, and never return. Who wanted to see the face of one they had loved, turned into everything they despised? I still loved Jacob though, even if he had hurt me before, he had just saved my life for the second time. I stared at the russet wolf, who was now gazing at me with a look I could not identify. His face was even with mine as I stared into his black eyes, wondering what he thought of my own crimson pair. I did not see any hatred there, confusion and sadness maybe. The joy over him defending me made me bold, as I slowly reached out to brush my fingers against his fur. I knew his was watching my every move, but he did not step away.

My hand smoothed the reddish brown hairs along the side of his face where Sam had managed to get a hit in, and then Jacob took off. I was left with my hand still in the air, wondering where he had gone. I slumped down on the rock, maybe it was too much for him…. I should not have done that. But then Jake pushed back through the trees in his cut off sweat pants, stopping a few yards away from me. I could feel a burn in my throat now, his human smell making through the musky wolf scent. It was not too bad though, and I did my best to ignore it. "You came back, you saved me." I said quietly, wanting to go over and hug him but I stayed put. Jake ran his fingers through his floppy black hair, shrugging his shoulders. "I had to Bella, after all I was the one who killed you. If I hadn't lost it, you… you wouldn't have been hurt. You wouldn't have...." I shook my head. "No, Jake I asked Edward to change me, to not let me die so I could tell you I wasn't mad at you. I forgive you, just like Emily forgave Sam. " Jacob looked a little shocked now, he edged closer, and sat down on the forest floor only a few feet from me. I was glad to see he was not entirely afraid of me. "Bells, you really asked him? God I thought I put this on you because….once I saw you laying there like that in your own blood… because of me…" Jacob looked entirely disgusted with himself, and reminded myself to ignore his mention of blood. "I kept screaming in my mind, telling Edward to change you, to not let you die." I let out a shaky breath before I responded."Wait, so… you don't hate me for what I've become? I knew I wanted to change so I could tell you it was all okay…. I always thought you would rather see me dead than like this." I let my eyes stare at the rock beneath me, analyzing each tiny crevice my expert eyes could see. I could hear Jake's heart pounding in his chest, and thought of how silent my own was. "No, god no. I know I said some bad stuff about vampires before but…. When you woke up Bella, I knew you were still there. You are not some psycho newborn like Alice was telling us about, your still Bella. It's just the packaging is a little different." He said, a quiet determination in his voice.

I just stared at Jacob, speechless. The fire in my throat had faded some, seeming to realize it would not be satisified for now. A million questions were in my mind. How did Jake make Sam go away? Was the treaty broken? Would a war start? Did he still love me? I decided on which was most important, and focused on that for now. "Jacob" I wanted my voice to be louder, it was barely a whisper but I could not find the strength to increase it. "What would you say if I told you, that I still love you?" I licked bit my lip in anticipation, nervously waiting for the rebuff I was sure to get. Jacob reached over, and took my hand in his. His large hand felt soft, but hot as a fire around my cool marble skin. His dark eyes gazed upon me with a look I found I could recognize as he whispered back "I'd say I still love you to Bells. No matter what."

---------- -------- ----- ------ ---------- --------------------

_THE END……_

_A/N: Okay, that's it. I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Please please review and let me know any of your thoughts and comments! Also in your reviews let me know if you would like to see a sequel to this story! If enough people want me to write more, I will! _

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
